Playground
by Warlock of Writing
Summary: The story is yours to control, plot inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys and girls, I have an idea. I am going to create a story where you and only you people choose the story. Characters, twists, romance, etc. All you need to do is say what you want next and it may be in the next chapter, however, don't be discouraged if it isn't, as I will try to put it in a later chapter. To start I need 9 people, ages 13-17, 4 boys, 5 girls (all heterosexual, for those of you who love shipping characters), please list, Name, Age, physical appearance, personality. Before that though, I must explain the plot of course. Now this may sound somewhat like The Maze Runner, but I have only read the first book and am now reading the second, and I won't do a fabric about a story, show, or other, without knowing all about it. Anyway, Aliens that look very much like us have sent spies to earth to study humans. As a cover for their research, a lab was set up called Area 51. When a child is sent away to test their intelligence with the government, they are actually not directed, they are analyzed and picked for a test on the Aliens home world, Drahnfor. The 9 children that are sent each have a specialty. One is a clever minded tinkerer, who has been expelled for making a bomb in school, from some wires, duct tape, and battery juice, and an outlet. Child two is a well built cross country runner, who lives on a farm. Number three is a child who knows more about any science than most scientists who specialize in the particular area. Number four is a sneaky kid, who is a black belt in mixed martial arts, and is known for being very good at parkour, and/or acrobatics. Five is a tech wiz who is friends with Battery Bomb Child, and works together to create all kinds of mischief. Six is a book nerd, who knows how to be sherlock Holmes times ten, and is very strategic. Seven is a chefs child, who grew up learning to turn even the weirdest ingredients into five star masterpieces. Eight is a friendly kid who, even though is annoying, makes everyone happy. Nine is a sibling of eight, although very similar to the child's sibling, this one counters its sibling from creating chaos, acting as glue for their friends. These children have been placed in a clearing in a forest on Drahnfor, inside a locked cage, however, child one has the tools still, and everyone else has their selective needs as well.

Okay, remember, no chapters get posted until you all review ideas, but first, characters. Tell me names and genders for the 9 children listed above, boys and girls please, and I will choose 9 of them. Also, I need a name for the Alien species and the wild life on the planet. Do not say Drahnforians, or anything involving the planets name, and nothing from t.v or books. After I have names and all that, I will post a Prologue, in which it will explain everything and the names and genders I chose, and other things that may need explaining. Remember, the story is yours to control, if you want more, review more, its up to you if the story proceeds.

P.S.

Those who's ideas are used will be credited at the beginning of each chapter, so don't think I don't/won't read your reviews and know who you are. I have a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a long career... In writing. I do know who you are, I have looked for you, I have found you... And I'm crediting you. No? Bad joke? Fair enough. Let me seem those reviews readers!


	2. Subject A

To: Testing Ground A

From: Spacepod Research Center

Date: [Cannot Translate]

We have gathered the known facts of Subject A, he is a 15 year old boy named Devin Golde, who is talented at multiple sports. He is very tall, very tan, and very muscular with gold hair and warm brown eyes. He is kind of an [Word Redacted] sometimes, but he seems really nice sometimes. He loves to boast about his own physical prowess at the expense of others, but won't hesitate to help someone who is struggling. Everyone sees his bad qualities first, and just assumes he is a shallow, inconsiderate, air-headed jock, however we looked into his background to find that he may prove a valuable asset to the other 8 Subjects, further information is to be gathered by the testing research team.

I bid you a good day

Note: Character was created by afraidofthedark13


End file.
